Returning Home
by Mrs.Tatum1
Summary: The Mercer Brothers have two sisters. What happens when their mother is killed and they return to their sister's and to hunt down their mothers killers. What if they learn that the sisters they left behind grew up and are not little girls anymore...
1. My walls crumble

_**Chapter 1**_

Jessica and Shakia were the only girl's brought into the Mercer clan…. When they first got there they were shy and timid but, that changed after a week with their brothers. They had different relationship with all of their brothers. Shakia was closer to Angel and Jessica to Bobby even though they drove them nuts.

Bobby the oldest mercer protected his family fiercely, so it was no surprise when he became extremely over-protective of Jessica and Shakia. Jessica was close to him because he was always gently with her when he was not with the rest of the boys.

With Shakia, Angel was always the brother she could go too. When she was upset about something he would be the one to get through to her. Just like Bobby he was very over-protective of her and Jessica.

Jack and Jeremiah's watched over them just like Bobby and even though they were they never went to the extremes that Bobby and Angel did.

Jessica is average height with dark brown hair that goes down to her mid back. She has hazel eyes and every time she smiles you could see her dimples in her cheeks. Any guy who saw her would have thought that she was the most gorgeous women alive. She has models body and would put half of them to shame.

Shakia's skin completion is the same as Jerry's she has long dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes. Like Jessica she is average height and has a gorgeous body. Let's just say that the Mercer boys always had to watch their sister's when it came to guys.

Both Jessica and Shakia are attending College to get their degree in education.

It was a couple of days before thanksgiving and Shakia was still in New York she had to help out her friend Kelly. Jessica offered to go with her but the decided that she would stay with their mom, they both hated leaving her on there own, even though their brother jerry still lived close by. They didn't like her staying alone in their house. So she took the bus to New York saying that she would be back before Thanksgiving.

Jessica was in her room doing homework when Evelyn her mother came in. "Jessica I am going to the store, since Shakia may not be back in time to go."

Jessica nodded and smiled "Okay mom, do you want me to come with you?" she moved to get up.

Evelyn put on her jacket and shook her head "No that's okay; I know you have homework to finish. I make sure to pick up the 'Rocky Road' ice cream that you and Shakia love so much" she chuckled at the end.

Evelyn walked over and kissed Jessica on the top of her head and headed to the store.

Jessica didn't know that that was going to be the last time she saw her mother alive. Jessica finished her homework and drifted off to sleep.

It was the day of the funeral and everyone went back to Jerry's house to pay their respects. Jessica was wearing black dress pants with a long sleeve black shirt. Her hair was down by her shoulders and she had black flats on her feet. She was sitting in the guest room looking out the window.

**Jessica's POV**

I could see the black police car. "_I need Shakia, I hope she is okay no one has been able to reach her and I am starting to worry" _I thought. I put on my jacket and I walked out the side door without anyone seeing me. I needed the cold to numb me; I can't feel the pain anymore. It feels like that's there is this weight on my chest and it wont go away. I sighed as I remembered part of the night.

**Flashback**

_I woke up and looked at the clock on the side table in my room. It read 12:30. I walked downstairs to get a drink and when I looked in the fridge I noticed that nothing new in it. That was weird seeing how mom went to the store. I ran upstairs and looked in her room she wasn't home. Her bed wasn't touched and her jacket wasn't on the hook. I got really nervous and scared and I headed out the house to the store. _

_When I reached it I noticed her car was still there. I ran in the store and look to see a puddle of blood on the floor and I see the cashier on the floor. The lump in my throat was getting bigger and bigger._

"_Mom!" she isn't answering, tears are spilling from the corner of my eyes. I see another puddle of blood at the end of the store aisle and I freeze. _

_My voice is caught in my throat, I want to call out to her again but I can't so I walk towards the back of the store and see her on the floor. My knees buckle underneath me and I sink to the floor letting my tears and sobs escape my mouth. _

**Flashback ended**

I feel the tears flow down my face. I pull the car keys out of my bag and get in driving off towards my boyfriend Michael's house.

**General POV**

Green a police officer was sitting in her car with his partner "Been a long time since anybody seen that face around here. "

Fowler said "Must've gotten off for good behavior."

Green chuckled " Not likely. That's Bobby Mercer. Heavyweight champion fuck-up of the family. And that's a well-defended title. Played hockey with the boy. They called him the Michigan Mauler. "

Flower said "Who's the kid? "

Greens said "Oh, that's Jack. He's the second youngest. First-class fuck-up, third-class rock star." Fowler chuckled "He's a Mercer. Don't let him fool you."

Bobby walked over to Jack who was standing in the street "Hey, You all right?" Jake nodded "You sure? " Jack nodded again "You know I love you, man. Come on, let's go see Jerry" Jack smiled slightly and headed towards Jerry with Bobby at his side.

Fowler looked at Jerry and said "What do we got over here? Another model citizen, I'm sure."

Greens shook his head "No, actually Jeremiah's all right. He was a rising star in the union for a while. Man found a cause."

Fowler looked at his file "We got three MIA. I thought you said there were four boys and two girls."

Green said "Angel? Pretty boy, Ex-hustler, Soldier, Guess he's a no-show today. Last but not least the Mercer girls….Jessica and Shakia, two of the most gorgeous girls you will ever see, but don't let there looks fool you the got mean right hooks"

Fowler said "Sorry. I don't get it. If this woman's such a goddamn saint, how did she end up raising six total fuck-ups?'

Green and Fowler got out of the car "Ms. Evelyn cycled hundreds of kids out of the foster-care system and into permanent homes. And in all her years, she only came across six lost causes. Six delinquents so far gone, she couldn't find anyone to take them in. So she did. Trust me, Fowler, these kids are congressmen compared to what they would've been."

Green and Fowler walked up to Jack and Bobby "Hey Bobby. Good to see you."

Bobby nodded his head and shook Greens hand "Thanks for coming, Green. Mom would've been happy you made it. "

Green chuckled "Shit, your mom would've been happy you made it back for her funeral."

Bobby shook his head said "l didn't come back for no funeral." Green looked over at Fowler.

Fowler looked at Bobby "Thanks for the offer, but we got it under control."

Jack and Bobby chuckled "Yeah. You know, I could tell by the looks of things when I drove in. The place looks completely different. Detroit's finest cleaned it up, huh?"

Green sighed "Yeah, be easy, Bobby. We got these punks. Kid playing basketball across the street witnessed two gang bangers running in there, shooting up the place."

Bobby rolled his eyes "Come on, Green. I used to make a good living around here because cops like you guys couldn't find tits in a strip joint. Why don't you come inside, have some coffee and some doughnuts and then take your boy and get the fuck out of here, okay?"

It was getting late and the people had cleared out from the house.

The boys were heading to the car when Bobby looked at Jerry "Jerry where is Jessica and Shakia? I haven't seen them yet."

Jerry sighed "I don't know Jessica took off as soon as we got here and Shakia had to help a friend out in New York so she left before mom died and no one has been able to reach her, she doesn't even know about mom yet."

Bobby sighed and got in the car hoping they were okay. They pulled up to the house and where walking to the steps.

Jack said "Nice to be home. So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?"

Bobby said "I'm a freaking college professor, Jack. What do you think I've been doing?"

Jack shook his head "I doubt that." He headed up the steps

Jerry laughed "Same old Bobby."

They walked to the front door and a voice from the corner of the porch said "Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this."

Bobby walked over to him "Yo, little brother! You asshole!

Jerry walked towards him as well "You ought to be ashamed! "

Angel stood up "l missed my plane. Get over here."

Bobby and Angel hugged "You missed our mother's funeral too, jarhead."

Angle hugged Jerry and said "What's up, boy?"

Jerry said "it's all good, man.

Jack walked over and said "You shaved off the Afro, huh? "

Angel smiled "Jack! Haven't seen you in forever." He hugged him.

Jack said "Yeah, I know. Did you get your teeth whitened? "

Angel said "Man, shut up, Jackie-poo. They walked in the house "I'm gonna get me something to eat. Any of y'all hungry?"

Bobby shook his head "No, I'm gonna get some sleep. Jack, you take your old room, all right? Angel, take yours. I'm gonna sleep in Mom's room."

Bobby headed upstairs and called Jessica's Phone.

**Jessica's POV**

I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket but I didn't fell like picking it up. I continued to walk until I saw my home. I saw Bobby's piece of junk that he calls a car and Jerry's family car.

I need Shakia to come home she doesn't even know about mom. This is the longest we have been separated since we moved in and I hate it. I need her to help me get through this, plus she is the only one who can help me make sure the boys don't get into to much trouble.

I walked up the back steps not wanting to be attacked when I walked in. I walked into the kitchen and chuckled as I saw Angel stuff his face with a sandwich, that's nothing new

He must have heard me because he got up and walked over.

"Jessie" Using my old nickname he hugged me. God hugging one of my brothers always made me fell safe.

When we pulled apart I smiled "Angel I missed you."

He smiled "I missed you too baby sister. You know Bobby is worrying about you, you might want to go upstairs and see him."

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head.

I walked up the steps and heard Jack playing his guitar but I would see him after. I peeked my head into mom's room and saw Bobby calling someone and then I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate.

I walked in a little and I looked around, it looks just how mom left it. I thought how she would never use her room again. The tears fell down my face silently.

Bobby turned around after he put his phone on the bed. And that's when he saw me. He walked over to me "Jessie I've been worried about you, Where have you been?" he hugged me.

God I can feel the walls that I put up crumble as a put my head in his chest. I start crying and he rubs my back. I had no clue what was going to happen, but I know one thing Shakia and I are gonna have to watch over our brothers, god knows what kind of trouble they would get in. As I cry I let all of the pain I felt in the last couple of months rack threw my body. My bobby always had a way of making me deal with my feelings.


	2. Boy am I in for it Now

Chapter 2

I finally stopped crying and looked up at Bobby "Bobby what is going to happen now?"

Bobby sighed "We are going to get the mother fuckers who did this." I nodded my head

I started heading towards Jacks room, but Bobby's had stopped me. "What is the deal with Shakia?"

I sighed "About 2 weeks ago our friend Kelly got into some shit in New York and needed us to come bail her ass out. She wanted us both to come, but we decided I should stay because we didn't want to leave mom alone."

Bobby shook his head "What so she isn't answering her phone?" I shook my head no. "Alright but if she doesn't call by Thanksgiving Day, I am calling my friend up in New York. I will have him go to this Kelly's house." I nodded my head. Bobby always had to protect his girls.

He headed towards Jacks room and I followed.

I walked in first "Jackie did you miss me?" I smiled and he got up to hug me.

Jack said "Of course I missed you little sister." I smiled at him. Jack sat back on his bed and starting smoking a cigarette.

General POV

Bobby walked in and sat on the floor leaning on the bed "You been crying in here, you little fairy?" he chuckled.

Jack sighed "Leave it alone, man."

Jessica went and sat between Bobby's legs and rested her body on him. Bobby wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head.

Jerry walked in the room and sat in a chair in the room "Look at y'all."

Jessica looked up "What?"

Jerry said "Nothing. I'm just happy to see you, Happy to see my brothers and sister, that's all."

Jack nodded his head "I'm happy to see you too, Jerry."

Jerry said "I guess I'll stop by the grocery store and grab a turkey or something. Have a

Thanksgiving dinner, let's at least act like we're a real family. Mom would like that. "

Everyone nodded and saw Angel walking towards the stairs all dressed up.

Jessica smiled at him curiously "Where do you think your going?"

Angel looked at her "it's a little heavy in there. I'm gonna just go outside and get me a little air."

Jerry shook his and laughed and Bobby said "You're full of shit, man. You can smell that ass from down the street, huh?" Jessica and Jack were cracking up and Jerry continued to shake his head.

Angel said "What are you talking about? What do you mean? What? "

Bobby said "Come on, You know exactly what we're talking about with La Vida Loca." Jessica hid her head in Bobby's chest to prevent from laughing anymore, but it wasn't working.

Angel yelled "Ain't nobody going to get no La Vida Loca nothing."

Jessica pulled her head from Bobby's chest "She got a boyfriend."

Bobby laughed and threw his head back on the bed "She's got hard dick in her right now. She's screaming somebody else's name, and the last thing she's doing is thinking about your black ass." Jessica and Jack were crying from laughing so hard.

Angel shook his head "I can't even believe y'all coming at me with this crazy junk, man."

Jessica said "Angel Sofia ….She's nothing but trouble, and you know when Shakia gets back and finds out you messing with her she is gonna be pissed at you and will probably kick Sofia ass. I mean she has beat her ass on a couple of occasions you know." everyone but Angel laughed at the memory of Shakia saying she 'was gonna kick that Spanish whores ass if she steps into there mom's house'

Angel rolled his eyes "I'm standing here telling y'all both right now, I'm not going to see that girl, and I'm not!"

A couple of hours later…. Jerry left, Bobby and Jack were asleep and Jessica was in the kitchen eating food.

Jessica was wearing short pink cheerleading shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank-top.

The door in the kitchen flew open and Angel and Sofia ran threw. Jessica sighed angrily and got up to close the door. When she was closing a Spanish guy that was pretty big came up into the door way.

Jessica said "can a help you?" and rolled her eyes.

The man nodded his head "I came to get my girl and kill that black motherfucker she is with."

Jessica put her hands on her hips "Well sorry no black motherfucker's here." she tried to shut the door. But he put his hand up.

Jessica pushed the door again "Can you move the hell out of the way!" but he held it back again.

The Spanish man said "Not til I get my girl. Or maybe you want to take her place" he looking up and down at her in her shorts.

Jessica rolled her eyes again "You know what….screw it……BOBBY!!!!!" she yelled over her shoulder.

A couple of seconds later she heard Bobby coming down the stairs into the kitchen.

Bobby looked at Jessica "What's wrong Jess?"

Jessica pointed at the Spanish guy at the back door "This asshole won't go away and he said he is looking for his girl. Or he wants me to take her place."

Bobby came into view of the guy and stepped in front of Jessica "Is that fucking true?"

The guy gulped, he didn't know he was at the Mercer house until he saw Bobby.

The guy said "sorry I didn't know who house this was."

Bobby said "Your dam right you didn't, I think you owe my baby sister and apology…my brothers and I don't take it kindly when punk's like you bother her. And the fact that I was woken from my sleep pisses me off even more."

The guy turned to Jessica "I am sorry…" and with that he ran down the steps and into his car.

Jessica shut the door. Bobby said "You okay Jess?"

Jessica nodded "Yeah I am fine. I am gonna go to sleep." she kissed Bobby's cheek and went to her room.

Jessica's POV

I turned over and the clock read 3:38 am. I just don't feel safe in my room. I got up and grabbed the Teddy bear that Angel gave me when I was seven.

I pasted Jack and Angel's room and went to Ma's when I opened the door I saw Bobby in the middle of the bed on his stomach. He is the weirdest sleeper ever.

I went over to the bed and poked Bobby on his back "Bobby" he ignored it "Bobby" I poked him again.

Bobby sat up and looked at me rubbing his eyes. He sighed "Couldn't sleep?" He voice was roughed a raspy probably because I just woke him up.

I shook my head, and he scouted over pulling the blanket back for me. I climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets over me. Bobby wrapped his arms around me and I finally fell asleep.

It was later the next night, I heard yelling down stairs and I was not in the mood for it. Plus I was used to just girls in the house for a couple of years now. And the guys are driving nuts, I really need to get out of this house before I loose my mind.

I sent my text and walked out of my room. I walked into the bathroom brushed my teeth and hair. I put on my dark blue skinny jeans with my black corset top and grabbed my jean jacket to leave in the car. I was only going to wear it until I left the house. I let my hair down and curled the ends. I put make-up on and walked to the stairs.

As I was putting on my black heels, I looked at Bobby, Angel and Sofia arguing and I wanted to laugh. If Shakia was here, I probably be holding her back because she he would be trying to beat the crap out of Sofia. 1) Because she was in our mom's house and 2) because she was yelling at Bobby.

General POV

"Loco Ono is not staying in this house!" Bobby said looking at Angel

Angel yelled "Bullshit, Bobby!" he walked towards the living room where Bobby was playing with his hockey stick and Jerry was watching TV.

Bobby shook his "I don't care! La Vida Loca ain't staying in this house one more night. So get her stuff--"

Angel interrupted and yelled "So it's your house?"

Bobby yelled "This ain't no homeless shelter." She walked towards the table by the door and grabbed her purse.

Angel walked towards Bobby some more "You not running shit, Bobby! Your not!"

Sofia walked down the stairs and yelled at Bobby "Hey, Bobby." Everyone looked at her walking down to the middle of the stairs in a red sweater and Jeans.

Angle said to her "Baby, why don't you go back upstairs. I've got this covered."

Sofia yelled "What's wrong with you? She smacked his hand "Why do you let him talk to me like that?"

Angel said "Go back upstairs! - Go upstairs! "

Bobby looked at Sofia "Was I speaking Spanish? Get your stuff and get out."

Angel looked back at Bobby "What's your problem? Can you stop talking to my girl like that, man? That's what I'm talking about, Bobby."

Bobby laughed out load "She wasn't your girl as of yesterday, man. She had another man. So I'm confused. I can't wait for Shakia to get here and slap you and that Spanish bitch up there" Jerry was laughing on the couch agreeing with Bobby. He knew that as soon as Shakia got home the shit was gonna hit the fan.

Angel yelled "What are you talking about, man? She is my girl! And Shakia isn't gonna slap me"

With the mention of Shakia snapped Jessica back into reality, She grabbed her jean jacket and keys.

Jessica's POV

I need to get out of the house big time. I walked to the door and opened it "I am going out!"

Bobby looked at me "Where you going?" I rolled my eyes after I turned my head back to the front door.

Yeah like I actually tell any of them where I was going "Out " I walked to my car and jumped in quickly as I drove away I saw my bothers in the door way. I knew they were pissed but I really didn't care.

When I reached the club I parked in my normal spot, I walked to the bar and sat down and ordered a soda. I felt arms snake around my waist and I smiled.

I got up a turned around "Hey baby". He pulled me in and kissed me.

I smiled "Hey, sorry I didn't call yesterday; with the boys back in the house everything has been crazy." Michael nodded his head.

He sat down next to me "Babe its okay, I now you are going through a lot with your mom and stuff. Have you heard from Shakia yet?" I shook my head and sighed. Shakia and Michael were close, she actually introduced us. He treated her as a little sister.

I smiled at him "lets go dance." Michael nodded and pulled me to my feet. We walked onto the dance floor and I put my back on his chest and he pulled me close putting his hands on my hips. We moved our bodies to the beat for hours and we decided to leave.

Michael took a cab to the club since his motorcycle was in the shop. So I was going to drive him home. When we pulled up at his house the clock in the car read 3:30 am.

Mike kissed me "You sure you don't want stay here tonight?"

I smiled "Baby I would love to but if my brothers wake up in the morning and I am not there. They will tear Detroit into pieces looking for me. Plus I hoping that Shakia will call the house" He nodded his head.

I pulled him into a passionate kiss before he got out of the car and went into his house. I drove home and parked in the drive way.

I walked into the house and the living room light turned on. There sat Jack with his arms crossed with a slight smile on his face basically saying 'you're in so much trouble'. Angel was leaning on the door frame of the kitchen with a pissed off look but nothing was as bad as Bobby's face.

Boy I'm in for it now………


	3. She came home

Chapter 3

Jessica's POV

I sighed and put my bag on the side table by the closet "Hey guys" I am seriously not in the mood for this crap right now.

Angel opened his mouth to speak but before he could "Where the hell have you been?!" Bobby yelled.

I rolled my eyes "Out" I am not 3 years old.

Bobby glared and Angel said "Obviously, but where were you? It is almost 4 in the morning."

Bobby looked at my top "What the hell are you wearing?" oh crap I noticed I forgot my jacket in my car and all I had on was my corset top my jeans and heals. "I am wearing clothes…." All three boys sarcastically laughed and shook there heads.

Angel said "I can not believe you Jessica, you leave her tonight and didn't tell anyone where you were going and then you show up at freaking four in the morning." he yelled.

I was so pissed by now "you know what I don't need this crap, you guys can't come back after how many years. Shakia and I barley got a phone call from any of you, what 4 times a year if we were lucky."

Jack spoke up for the first time "Jess that is not the point."

"Actually it is I am not the baby sister you all left behind, if you haven't realized I grew up. So do me a favor and back the hell off!!!!" with that I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it.

I pulled off my clothes and put on a pair of Michael's boxers and a wife beater; I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock it was seven meaning the boys were still asleep. I put on a pair of grey sweatpants, a black tank top, a grey zip up jacket and my black sneakers. I went to the bathroom brushed my hair into a pony tail and brushed my teeth and went downstairs.

I opened the refrigerator and took the turkey and put it in the sink to make sure it was thawed out. I grabbed my keys, phone and jogged to the gym for a very intense work out.

When I got back it was ten o'clock which meant I was gone for three hours. I went upstairs and took a long shower wetting my hair and allowing it to become its natural curly state. I gelled my hair but on jeans and a wife beater and Michael's zip up dark blue jacket. I swear I love taking his clothes they are so comfortable and they smell just like him. It was time to go downstairs and start cooking.

I knew all three of them were in the room. Let's be serious they were never very quiet when they did anything. I just ignored them and continued cooking.

Angel said "Come on J bear talk to us?" he just had to us my nickname.

I turned around "Fine what do you want?" I looked at Jack when he smiled sweetly.

"I don't know bout these two idiots but I am sorry." Bobby and Angel smacked Jack upside his head at the same time.

I chuckled "its fine guys I am okay" I could never stay mad at them for too long, it was to hard.

Latter that evening when dinner was done and we ate in silence all thinking about mom but no one saying it out loud though. The silence was interrupted by Bobby.

"Let's go get a pickup game. I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passing." Bobby got up and grabbed his hockey stick.

Angel shook his head "It's too cold, man. I ain't come all the way back out here to go play no hockey."

Bobby moved towards the door "Come on, ladies, let's show these guys some fucking skills! "

I smiled just like old times "I am with Bobby." I need something to keep my mind off of everything plus not being able to reach Shakia.

Shakia's POV (finally ino lol)

I got off the bus and I was heading to my car that I left in the parking lot before I went to New York.

My skin completion is the same as Jerry's and I have long dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes. Jessica and I are pretty much the same height and size in clothes. I was supposed to be home on a couple of days ago but I couldn't get home. I hope mom was able to track the guys down and bring them home for thanksgiving. I am actually the youngest mercer, which can suck my Jessica is only 3 months older then me.

I am close to Angel the way Jessica is close to Bobby. It just sucks that we don't get to talk to them much. Angel and I wrote letters to each other a lot when he was still in the service. But when he goes on leave I don't hear from him much. It has been two weeks since I have been home. Our friend Kelly needed some help so I took the first bus up.

I want to tell Jessica what happened before I left but I can't, because she will tell Bobby and Angel and then all hell will break loose.

I can't wait to go home. I can't wait to see Jess, these two weeks have been the longest we been apart since I arrived at the mercer home.

I get in my car and I drive down the street to our house. When I pulled up its dark and none of the lights are on, which is weird because mom is always up late. Ughh I can't wait to see her.

I grabbed my bag and pull it over my shoulder and walked into the living room turning on the lights. I put my bag down and looked to see a small card on the table. It had mom's picture on in. the words said "_She will be missed" _tears welt in my eyes and noticed that there were condolence cards for mom all over. What the hell happened? No you only ge things like this when someone dies. There is no way…..no this is a sick joke.

I turned my head when I heard the door open and close; in walked Jessica, Bobby Angel, Jerry and Jack. There face's all wore shades of shock and worry.

I spoke up "Where is mom? What happened?" Angel took a step towards me.

Kia…"he's using my nickname "Something bad happened…." I shake my head. This has to be a nightmare.


	4. My Fault

Shakia's POV

I have this pain in the pit of my stomach. "What happened?" But for some reason I already know she's gone. But I need someone to say it; because right now it's not real. Right now it feels like a nightmare that I am trying my hardest to wake up from. Maybe if I wake up I will still be on the bus from New York coming back home. But the look on Jerry's face tells me it isn't a nightmare.

Jerry sighed "Maybe we shouldn't' talk-" Dam it will he cut the crap. Now is not the time to play the fatherly role with me.

I cut him off "What happened?!" I don't care what he thought I had to know what happened.

Bobby sighed "Ma went to the grocery story for thanksgiving shopping and a couple of thugs came in and shot the place up."

I felt my heart stop. Pain shot through my chest and I felt a lump in my throat. Tears were rolling down my face; Jes had tears in her eyes as well. I couldn't take them looking at me like that; I picked my bag off the floor and went up the stairs to my room ignoring the calls from my brothers and Jessica.

I lay on my bed and cried my eyes out. Before I came here I never thought I would have a mother, a family and she gave that to me, and now the only woman who ever gave a dam was gone….

Jessica's POV

Dam it I new she would take it like this. She is gonna shut her self off from everyone. The one difference about Shakia and I is she hates showing her emotions, if it is anger thing except anger. I guess she gets it from Bobby.

I huffed angrily and looked around the room "She shouldn't have found out like this with the cards and shit."

Angel nodded "She is not going to talk until she is ready. " He sat on the recliner. Bobby went and put his hockey stuff away before sitting in front of the couch and put a hockey game on.

I sat on the couch and Jack sat next to me, I rested my head on his lap and he stroked my hair. He used to do it when I was little. After about five minutes I fell asleep on Jack's lap. This has been a very tiring day.

Shakia's POV

I can't believe she is gone, I get up and go to the bathroom and wash my face. It's like I can still feel her presence around the house, her smell. Everything that happened is my fault. Oh My God I am the reason why my mother is dead. I can't take it anymore. I throw on my jacket and grab my keys.

Everyone is in the living room when I walk down the stairs. Angel looks at me as I put my hat on and he sits up. Everyone notices this but Jessica who is asleep on Jackie's lap.

Angel got up out of his seat "Shakia where you going?" I don't feel like explaining.

I shake my head and head out to my car and slam the door on my way out. I open my car door and I am about to get in when and hand stops me by grabbing my wrist. I turn and see Angel with Bobby, Jess, and Jack.

Jack looks at me with concern in his eyes and voice "Where are you going?"

I put my head down "I can't stay here…"

Angel says "What do you mean you cant stay here? This is your home" he puts his hands on my shoulders and forces me to look him in the eyes.

I pull away from him "not anymore."

Jes looks at me with sad eyes "Kia I know what you're feeling and…."

I said "You guys don't get it, this whole thing…." I stop my self. I move past them and get in my car and drive away.

I pull up at the bar and order a beer. Joe the bartender says "Hey Shakia I am sorry about your mom." I nodded. I stayed at the bar for a while. But I couldn't stay any longer. I was getting sick of guys hitting on me and having Joe tell them to back off.

I have been driving around for hours and when I pull up at home it is three am. I walk in a noticed that Bobby and Angel are up watching TV.

Angel said "Kia we need to talk." That's one thing I can't handle. Not right now.

I shake my head and looked at my shoes "There is nothing to talk about. I get it it's my fault."

Bobby looks up and my and raises his voice "What the hell are you talking about?" I shake my head and head towards the stairs "Get over here!"

I was pissed now why can't everyone just leave me alone. "Screw you Bobby!" and I head towards my room. I shut the door to have it swung open by Bobby and Angel "What the hell?! Get out!"

Bobby says "No what's going on with you, you just leave here?! And say that the whole thing was your fault?!" Jackie and Jess heard the yelling and come into the room.

That's it I am finally breaking "You want to know what's wrong with me I come home and find out my mother is dead and it is my fault! I was supposed to go to the store but I got caught up with shit in New York so she went instead…. If I was here she would have never went and she would still fucking be here!!" I yell with tears rolling down my cheeks.

Everyone just looked at me and Angel took a step towards me pulled me into one of his famous hugs, the one that I have been missing since he left. I buried my head into his chest and Bobby comes behind me and rubs my back and kisses the back of my head whispering that it wasn't my fault.

He kept telling me that it wasn't my fault. I cried the most I cried in my entire life.

Jessica's POV

I woke up and realizing that I was in Shakia's room after she cried last night we laid down in her bead and talked.

I walked downstairs Bobby was in the living room with Angel watching TV, Jack was in the dinning room playing his guitar and Shakia was in the kitchen making everyone's breakfast.

I walked in and automatically starting helping her "Kia are you okay?"

She smiled at me "I'm okay." As long as she and I stick together we will be fine.

I heard Sophia in the living room arguing with Bobby and I looked at Shakia she wore a face of confusion and anger. The shit was about to hit he fan……


	5. What The Hell

General POV

Shakia shakes her head and throws the spatula down and heads to the living room, and Jessica follows.

Angel is standing between Bobby and Sophia trying to get them to stop fighting.

Shakia yells "What the fuck is this?!" Angel looks up at Shakia knowing that she was going to kill him. She had that look that Jessica and her got from there mother, the one that said he was about to have his ass handed to him. Jessica stands next to her looking at Angel trying to stop herself from laughing.

Bobby says "Well your brother Angel decided that he is going to let La Vida Loca stay here!" Bobby knew exactly what he was doing; he knew that Jessica and Shakia hate Sophia with a passion.

Jessica face turned from amused to pissed off in less then a second. "What? Angel how bout you ask the people you actually live here!"

Sophia rolls her eyes and steps towards the girls "This is Angels house too" glaring at both Shakia and Jessica knowing that they can't stand her.

Shakia clenches her fist "Bitch did we ask you to speak" crossing her arms over her chest.

Sophia says "Who you calling bitch" she looks at Angel "You going to let her talk like that to me?" Angel looked like he didn't know what to say.

Shakia shakes her head and looks at Angel "I can't believe you Angel, mom just died and you have the nerve to bring that trash in this house! I told you next time she comes in her I was gonna kick her ass again" she points at Sophia.

Sophia starts walking towards the girls and says "Who you calling trash?"

Shakia and Jessica walk up to her so they are standing directly in front of her. Angel gets up and says "Okay, every one needs calm down!" Bobby and Jack are sitting on the couch watching the whole thing wishing they had popcorn.

Jessica snaps her head at Angel breaking her glare form Sophia "Shut up Angel you are already walking on thin ice!"

Shakia yells pushing Sophia towards the stairs "Bitch you need to get your shit and get the hell out of our mother's house!"

Sophia made a mistake; you never put your hands on the Mercer sisters and think that you are going to get away with it. Shakia and Jessica are like Salt and Pepper, You hit one you might as well have hit the other.

Sophia pushed Shakia back and Jessica swung and punched Sophia straight in the face. Sophia stumbles and charges at Jessica, but Shakia swings hitting her in the jaw, she falls to the floor.

The two brothers on the couch; knowing their sisters jump up. Bobby grabs Shakia just as she was going to go after Sophia and Jack grabs Jessica pulling her back.

Sophia gets up glaring and Angel grabs her pulling her back as well.

Shakia eyes were red with fire if looks could kill Angel would be six feet under. "This is a bunch of bullshit, Angel I should slap the black off you right now." Bobby laughs with and 'I told you so" look.

Angel tries to reason with the girls. Shakia and Jessica shake their heads and go upstairs to their rooms.

Bobby looks at Angel shaking his head and laughing "Oh boy Angel you did it now, you got both Shakia and Jessica pissed at you. You are in deep shit."

Angel glared at Bobby.

_Shakia's POV_

After the whole agreement downstairs I went and took a shower. I changed to skinny jeans a black and white shirt and my black flats. I left my hair curly wet from my shower and put gel in it. I grabbed me keys and knocked on Jessica's door.

Jessica was dressed in jeans, black sneakers and a red shirt. Her hair was now straight and she had her coat on as well.

We walked downstairs to see the boys ready, we were going to see ma's lawyer today. I smiled at everyone but Angel and it was a good thing that La Vida Loca wasn't in the room or I probably would have slapped her. Everyone got up to leave.

_Jessica's POV_

The lawyer said "I am truly sorry about your mother. Although I only met Evelyn the one time she made quite an impression. I know it's difficult to deal with mundane financial matters; while your heart still grieves for a loved one." Please don't make this a speech

Jack interrupted" How much do we get?" What the hell, has he lost his mind.

Bobby and I slapped Jack on the back of his head.

Bobby looked at him like he was crazy "Come on, man." This really doesn't surprise me

The lawyer excused himself" Excuse me"

Angel said "Jack, what the--? "Angel turned and smiled at me trying to get back on my good side, it wasn't working

Shakia rolled her eyes seeing Angel's attempt, then turned her attention to Jack "Stupid-ass Jack, what's wrong with you?

Jerry said "What was that?" I wanted to laugh; Jerry acted like he didn't know him. Jack wasn't trying to be rude; he just didn't want the lawyer talking about mom.

The lawyer came back in with a box "This is the contents of your mother's safety-deposit box. I'll leave you to look through it."

Bobby pulled out different things out the box and handed money out to everyone but Jack; who was complained about it.

Jerry said "Come on, I got something to show y'all." he walked towards his car.

We drove to a warehouse type of building.

Bobby rolled his eyes "This is it? So this is your dream, Jerry?" He looked around like he was thinking hard.

I was still a little confused about what he needed this building for "What are you gonna do, build some automobiles?"

Jerry looked at me and shook his head "No, luxury lofts. Rims, man. Urban sophistication is what I'm talking about." I held in a laugh, Jerry and his big dreams.

Shakia looked at Jerry with a kind of upset face "So now you're doing real estate?" Feeling a little weird that this is the first time she is hearing about this.

Jerry nodded his head and said "This whole first floor here is gonna be lavish offices and store fronts. I'm gonna put stained-glass windows here— "

Bobby interrupted "The building is condemned right?" Jerry nodded "You got insurance?"

Jerry nodded and said "Why?" I already new what Bobby was thinking. It doesn't surprise me one bit.

Bobby said "So we can burn this bitch down" Shakia, Jerry and I shook our heads; Bobby was always trying to burn something down.

Jerry said"No, we ain't burning shit down. You always wanna destroy something." This was completely ture.

**Flashback**

**An eight year old Jessica and Shakia just got home from school and walked through the house with Angel towards the backyard; Angel was the one to pick them up from school.**

**The three of them walked into the backyard and saw Jack sitting on the steps and Jerry was yelling at Bobby about something.**

"**Bobby what's the matter with you? It was bad enough you burnt my tree house down last week but no you had to do this!" Bobby just rolled his eyes.**

**Jerry shook his head "What are you going to tell them when they get home from school? You know they loved that thing!"**

**Jessica hoped down the steps with Shakia "Tell who what?" Bobby, Jerry and Jack just realized that they were there. When Jerry and Bobby turned the girls found out what Jerry was yelling at Bobby about.**

**Shakia dropped her backpack in shock and Jessica yelled "Bobby Mercer what have you done?!" Bobby saw the look on his sisters faces and felt bad.**

**Jessica stomped her little feet "How could you burn our Doll house? Mommy bought that for me and Kia."**

**Shakia had little tears running down her cheeks "Why did you do that? That was our favorite toy." She sobbed. Bobby took a step towards the girls but stopped when Jessica looked from Shakia to him. **

**Jessica saw the look on Shakia's face and her anger doubled, Jessica always thought it was her job to protect Shakia. "Bobby looks what you did. Me and Kia never touch your stuff like Jack and Angel do and you don't break there stuff!" Jerry punched Bobby's arm.**

**Shakia turned on her heel and ran right to Angel; who atomically picked her up and rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder. Jessica anger lessened when she looked at the burnt two story doll house. Tears welled in her eyes "Bobby I never want to talk to you ever again." She started crying and Jerry walked over and scooped her into his arms. Jerry, Jack, and Angel glared at Bobby while they tried to calm down their sisters.**

**Kia and Jessica didn't speak to him for a whole week. It took him 5 dolls each and 2 separate doll house for them to forgive him. He never felt so guilt in his whole life.**

**Flashback Ended**

Bobby rolled his eyes then laughed when his gaze found Jack "Look. Look at your little brother."

I looked at Jack who was pissing and drinking a beer at the same time. My brothers are so weird sometimes.

Jerry yelled "Jack!"

Jack turned to face us zipping up his pants "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this the master suite? Am I making the property value go down?"

Everyone of use laughed but Jerry who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Bobby said "This shit hole gives the term ''Motor City Breakdown'' a whole new meaning, Jerry." Shakia chuckled, Bobby always making us laugh

I turned to Jerry "How the hell you gonna pay for all this?"

Jerry smiled "Government redevelopment loan. Easy to qualify, Low interest rates. Y'all stick around; I might give y'all ass a job." Shakia and I are like the only ones that don't need jobs. The boys don't even know we got one yet.

We all looked to see Angel laughing at these black things on the self. When he looks at us he says "They look like nipples."

We roll our eyes. Bobby says "Let's go get a real drink." and we head to the car.

Shakia and I share a glance at each other silently communicating. I guess they gonna find out our real job know and they are not going to be happy about it.


	6. Oh Hell No

Chapter 6

Please let me know what you think

_Shakia's POV_

We pull up to Johnny's bar and walk in. Johnny smiles at Jessica and me, knowing that we are in deep shit if the boys found out. Johnny fills six shot glass one for him.

Bobby raises his drink "Your attention, please. I wanna make a toast. To Evelyn Mercer. The greatest mother six degenerate bastards ever had." We all drank the shots and slam the glasses down. I know mom is looking down smiling at us because we are toasting to her

Bobby pushes his glasses towards Johnny "Johnny, pour my brothers, kia and jes another round…" he puts his arm around Jack "And a warm milk for my sister here."

Jack huffed angrily Bobby always had to pick on him. But I new it was all out of love "Man, I will drink you under the table." Jessica and I tried to hold are laughs in, no one could out drink Bobby.

Jessica looked and Johnny "Johnny give me a Night walker with a splash of vodka" that sounded really good and I wanted one.

I nodded my head "I have the same but instead of vodka I want a splash of rum with a lime" Jessica nodded agreeing that that was going to taste good.

We both felt eyes on us and looked to the left and saw all four boys looking at us with a mix of confusion, anger and shock. I looked at Jessica and we figured out our dam mistake.

Bobby's vein was popping out on the side of his head, that only happens when he is confused and angry at the same time "How in the hell do you to know so much about drinks?"

Jessica responded to this one knowing that I didn't know what to say "Come on Bobby that is a well known drink."

Bobby shook his head but left it alone. All of a sudden Jackson Winters comes over and wraps his arms around Jessica and my shoulder "Girls I haven't seen you at the club in a while, I hope you to didn't quit." and he walks away. He made it sound like we strippers.

Oh shit we were screwed, dam Jackson, I have to remind Jessica that we have to slap in the back of his head next time we see him.

Angel's eyes widen in angry "Hell no! What club?! And the truth"

Jessica looked down and I sighed "Jess and I work at a local night club bartending and as waitress."

Bobby jumped up glaring at us "Well not anymore"

Jessica's head popped up at that "Excuse me Bobby Mercer but we are both 21 years old and if we want to work at a club we can and will, college does not pay for itself." I nodded my head.

Angel rolled his eyes "Over my dead body." He said in an end of decision type of way, which may work on other people but not with us. Jessica rolled her eyes and did her evil smirk, because she knew what I was about to say.

I glared at him "That can be arranged, your ass is still on thin ice after all this shit you pulled." The boys laughed at Angel's expression.

Bobby sat back down and drank his shot "We are talking bout this later." Jessica and I both roll our eyes. We move to a table in the corner of the room, our usually spot.

_Jessica's POV_

It was an half an hour into our stay and Jack was pretty much drunk.

He was singing "Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack" as he was drinking his shot. I look at him and roll my eyes.

Jerry shakes he head and says to Bobby who is glaring at Jackie "That's your brother." He always has to get drunk and act a fool of course, ever dam time….

Bobby rolls his eyes and looks at his glass and says "Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." Shakia hits Bobby in the arm and I chuckle. Bobby always has some smartass thing to say and know he got to get Jack started.

Jack slurs "Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack! Jack likes boobs. Jack's got fans. Jack's got lots of fans." Everyone is laughing at him except Angel who is glaring at him and Shakia who looks in her own world. I am holding my stomach and tears are coming out of my eyes.

Angel leans back in his chair; it would be really funny if he falls over "Will you shut up, man?" I laugh at jacks face. He looked offended, sad and drunk all together.

Johnny walks over "Hey, that's real goddamn bad stuff about your mom, freaking gangs. Worms! Someone ought to step on them." Here we go.

We all sit up at attention, I know were this is heading and I can tell that Shakia and I are going to have our work cut out keeping these boys out of trouble. Bobby sips his beer "Which gang, Johnny G?"

Jerry rolls his eyes "Oh, shit. Here we go. I knew it." Did Jerry actually expect us to not look into this, I mean she was the only women that ever cared about us, she was the only one that never gave up on us, when we tried to push her away she held on tighter, she was the only women that would fight for us, the only mother any of us ever had or wanted.

Johnny continues "I think I heard something. The neighborhood's really upset about this."

Jerry rolls his eyes and says "Same old Bobby Mama always said, 'As bright as Bobby is, he just does not like to think' Ain't no good gonna come from this. Let the police do their damn job."

Shakia huffs in angry finally coming out of her own world "Stop with the police, half the cops in this town are crooked." I nodded my head agreeing with her.

I lean forward resting my elbows on the table "You think the other half give two shits about another liquor-store holdup?" he knew I was right they didn't care.

Jerry shakes his head "I'm telling you, man, Green's on our side on this one." Was he on crack? This wasn't Green's job this was ours. She was our mother not Greens.

Angel shakes his head "Come on, man. Green? She's the only woman that ever gave a damn, man. The least we can do is go bang on a few doors and see what happens. We owe her that much." Angel is right, I won't let her killers get away with it and neither will the boys. The Mercers take care of their own, always have always will.

Bobby says "Why are you acting like such a bitch, Jerry?" I hold in a chuckle bobby is always so blunt.

Jerry argues "Okay. So, what, y'all just gonna shoot up the whole town because y'all mad?"

Shakia crosses her arms and leans back into the chair "Why not?" I smirk she is a smart ass just like Bobby.

Jerry rolls his eyes at her and gives her a disapproving look "The people who did this, they probably from the same shitty-ass streets we from. Mom would've been the first to forgive them. Y'all know that." Maybe she would have but that doesn't mean we have to.

Figures he would say that"We can't all be saints, Jerry." I lean towards the table and take a sip of Shakia's drink.

Jack repeats "Yeah, we can't all be saints, Jerry." he is still drunk as ever. I wanted to laugh but that will probably get him started on his song again.

Jerry gets up to leave and looks at the Shakia and I and then at Bobby and Angel " You guys want to shoot up the streets that's fine, but you better make sure that Jess and Kia don't get hurt. Don't call me when y'all get shot up. This is Detroit, in case y'all forgot." he grabs his coat and puts it on.

Bobby rolls his eyes and says "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jerry leaves and he looks at Johnny "Johnny. Come tell us what's going on, man."

Johnny leans in "You wanna know what I heard?" We all look up at him.


	7. How Could I let That Happen

Chapter 7

_I changed Chapter 6 and 7 so let me know what you think_

_General POV _

The five of them pulled up in front of a warehouse were local gang's hangout. They were outside of Bobby's car looking in the trunk.

Bobby says to Angel "You got a burner?"

Angels shakes his head "I flew in."

Bobby rolls his eyes and hands the gun to Angel "It's loaded, little brother. Careful." Angel rolled his eyes at Bobby.

Jessica and Shakia were sitting on the hood of the car. Jessica was looking at her nails and Shakia looked to be in deep thought.

Bobby hands Jack a red gas container "Here, you carry the gas can."

Jack rolls his eyes at Bobby "We're gonna do that gas thing? "

Bobby mimics Jack "Yeah, we're gonna do the gas thing. The only thing that scares people more than getting burned to death is people getting eaten alive." Of course Bobby Mercer would have his on theories to justify his actions.

Shakia's POV

I am sitting on the hood of the car thinking to myself. I want to tell Jessica what happened so badly, but I can't. Everything got so messed up before I went to New York. I want to tell Angel, but I know he would flip out. It was my fault anyway….

***FLASHBACK***

_We were sitting on his couch at his house watching TV, Kyle was lying on his back and I was pretty much on top of him with my head resting on his chest. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:00 am. I had to go home our mom and Jess would worry, plus I was going to an early breakfast with a group of friends from school._

_I looked up at Kyle and said "Kyle I have to go, I don't want mom and Jess to worry." He looks down at me and rolls his eyes, making feel weird and wondering why he was acting like this._

_I sit up and start putting my shoes on and he sits next to me breathing on my neck and I can smell the beers he had and the smell is so strong. I get up and he follows suit. I turn to kiss him goodbye and he pulls me to him harshly._

_The look in his eyes was frightening and the pain from the grip of his hands on my arms was hurting. "Kyle you're hurting me." This is the first time he has ever been like this with me._

_He ignores my plea "Is your mother and Jessica really that important to you that you have to treat me like dirt?"_

_I shake my head "Kyle I love you" That's when he did something I prayed he would never do, he slapped me across the face so hard that I fell to the ground grabbing the side of my face, I had tears running down my cheeks. "Shut the fuck up, alright, you always got something to say._

_He pulls his shirt off and says "I am going show you how much I love you." He bends down and tries to remove my shirt when I fight back he punches me. He succeeds in getting my clothes off with his constant slapping, punching and hitting. I was broken, I was so tired, I was too weak to fight back anymore. He eventually over powered me. I was begging him to stop. But he didn't. _

_He started thrusting into me ignoring my cries so I zoned out, I remember the times growing up with my brothers and Jessica, until he finished……_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

When I spoke to Kelly and she told me she needed mine and Jes help, help in New York, I saw it as a prefect opportunity to get away from Kyle and heal my wounds before Ma and Jessica found out. I called Jessica on the phone and we agreed that I would go alone because we didn't want to leave mom on her own incase anything happened; A lot of good that did. I didn't see either before I left, but at least I got to speak to mom on the phone. But that doesn't take the pain away.

When Kelly saw my bruises she wanted to know exactly what happened but I lied and told her I got in a car accident a couple days before.

I thought I feel different like most of the girls I see on TV, in those lifetime movies that me and Jessica loved to watch with mom. But the only things I feel know is how stupid I was to let it happen. I don't have the need to cry or get scared when people surprise me. I think the pain from losing mom just over powered the pain from what happened.

I don't believe the shooting was random how could it be, the corner store never made that much business there are a shipload more stores in the area that do really good business. If I know the boys they aren't going to stop until they hunt everyone that was involved in mom's death done and get there revenge.

My thoughts were interpreted when Bobby said "Let's go". I touch my side, my ribs are still really sore. How I could let him do that to me, my brothers taught me better than that, they taught me how to fight back, but I let him hurt me. I thought he loved me. I wiped my eyes and jumped off the car, putting on my normal face and avoiding making eye contact with anyone.

_General POV_

Bobby goes to shut the trunk when jack puts his hand up and stops him. Jack puts his hand out "What do I--? What do I get?"

Bobby looks at him surprised "You coming with us? Here you go, sweetheart. Poke them with that." and he hands Jack a black metal pole. Jack rolls his eyes in frustration and the other three stifle their laughter.

They move to walk in the building when Jessica and Shakia pull out their own hand guns causing the three brothers to stop.

Bobby, Jack and Angel look at them and yell out together "Oh hell no!"


	8. You Always Got Something To Say

Chapter 8

AN- Sorry I was having a serious case of writers block, but I am starting to write some more chapters for all of my story's. Thanks for reading 8)

After the shock of the girls having guns they all entered the building with Angel and Bobby yelling out in as Bobby put it 'a geeky white boy accent'. Bobby cocked his shot gun "Let's go. Five O! I wanna see some hands!"

Angel pointed his flashlight at some kids running by "You got any drugs or alcohol on you? We're gonna make y'all take urine samples!" Jessica and Shakia had to put there hands over their mouth to keep from laughing. Jack just looked at them and shook his head.

They entered a room where a bunch of kids were sitting down. Bobby walked over to the kid who was sitting in a chair. The kid went to get up and start yelling but Bobby pushed him down "Sit your mother fucking ass down!" he stuffed a cloth in the kids mouth.

A girl sitting across the room in a chair jumped up and yelled "Fuck you." Jessica's head snapped in her direction and she punched the girl in the face "Sit the fuck down." Jessica looked at everyone else and smiled. Angel just shook is head at her and Shakia and Jessica laughed.

Bobby walked over to the kid and looked at Jack "Give me the gas." Jack walked over and handed Bobby the red gas can. He opened it up and dumped the gas all over the kid.

The yelled "Y'all ain't no cops. What the hell are you doing here?"

Bobby slapped the kid upside his head "You're gonna wish I was the police when I'm done with your ass."

Jack walked over and gave Bobby his lit cigarette, Bobby held it up to the kid "I know you're not gonna tell me what I wanna know, so I'm gonna light your little bitch ass on fire. Then I'm gonna watch you run around here like a chicken with his head cut off, and then I am lighting all your little friends on fire. Is that what you want?" The boy shook his head.

Shakia walked over to the kid on the chair "Which one of your boys shot up the liquor store on 9th Street?"

The kid looked over at her "Man, that shit was counterfeit as a motherfucker. Ain't nobody playing, no basketball when that shit went down, okay? Why you think cops ain't arrest nobody?"

Shakia punched the kid in the face "How do you know nobody was playing basketball if you weren't there?" Booby smirked at her antics.

The kid looked at her "Because, bitch, police said those people weren't killed till 10:30."

Bobby looked at him like his was the dumbest kid on the planet "So what?"

The kid rolled his eyes "So they turn the court lights out 10:00!" Shakia looked up at Bobby

Bobby looked at the kid and then at his watch "Let's go." Let's go." He grabbed the kids arm and dragged him out of his seat. They all head towards the exit with Bobby and Angel pulling the kid with them.

Shakia looks back at the kids "You little bastards need to stay in school." Jessica and Shakia link arms and walk out behind the group with Jack.

Angel reaches over and punches the kid "That's what you get for calling my sister a bitch." The girls laugh at the kid.

The five siblings were parked outside the basketball court. Jack was standing by the car. Jessica and Shakia were sitting on the hood of her car. Jessica was on the phone with Jerry. Bobby and Angel were standing on either side of the kid.

Bobby looked at his watch and then the at the basketball court "its 10:00 and these fucking lights are still on." The kid looked scared.

Angel shook his head in anger and grabbed the kids arm while Bobby grabbed the other "This is bullshit. Let's pop this motherfucker right now"

Shakia hoped off the car, Jessica didn't notice because she was still on the phone. Shakia walked up to her brothers "Bobby, take it easy".

Bobby rolled his eyes at her "Shut the hell up, alright you always got something to say." she was shocked that he spoke to her like that for no reason, all she was trying to do was prevent him from doing something stupid. It also hurt because that was the same thing that Kyle said to her that night.

The kid getting more scared "Yo, man, they gonna shut off! They gonna shut off, man!"

Jessica, who had just got off the phone, didn't know what was going on so when she walked over to Shakia, she saw the hurt written all over her face. But she didn't have time to ask her about when Angel and Bobby started pulling the kid.

Angel looked at the kid "The only lights that are going off are yours. Let's go."

The kid shook his head and pointed at the court "Look, look, look. Look." But Bobby and Angel ignored him.

Jack was the one who turned around and looked at the court and saw that the lights were off "Bobby look!" When Bobby and Angel turned around their tense muscles relaxed a little bit and they released the kid. Bobby looked at him "You're fucking lucky."

The kid decided to mouth off to them "Man, y'all fools been played. Y'all don't even know who you messing with, man; questioning me about the lights being off and all that."

Angel turned to him and punched him in the face for the second time that night "Why don't you shut the fuck up, man? You talk too much." The kid fell to the ground and Angel walked over to where Bobby, Jack and Jessica were standing. Shakia was staring off in the opposite direction, not listening to them talk.

Bobby looked at Jack who had a confusion written all over his face "Jackie, it was a questionable kill."

Jack looked at him "What makes you think that?" Bobby rolled his eyes at him.

Bobby put his gun in the belt of his jeans "Boy, it's sad, you growing up without a father. Nobody taught you anything, did they? I should've stayed around longer and held your little hand. Huh sweetheart?" It was Jacks turn to roll his eyes at Bobby in annoyance "Whatever, man."

Bobby chuckled at his annoyance "Look, sometimes pros will cover up their shots with another crime. Like a burglary or something. Then pay a witness to throw the cops on to the wrong suspect."

Jessica decided to interject "Why would anybody wanna kill the sweetest woman in the goddamn world?" Bobby wrapped his arm around her "I don't know."

Jessica looked over at Shakia and knew something was wrong. She unwrapped herself from Bobby's arm and walked over to her "Kia you okay?" Shakia was off in her own world and didn't respond to her.

Jessica poked Shakia in her arm bringing Shakia back into reality. When Shakia looked at Jessica, Jess still saw the hurt in her face and was wondering what was wrong. Jessica gave Shakia a questioning look and before Jessica could ask Kia shook her head and walked towards her car.

Bobby saw her walking with her head down "Hey Kia you alright?" She walked right passed him and didn't respond or acknowledge that he was talking to her.

Bobby furrowed his eye brows and walked after her. Everyone else was hanging back at Bobby's car watching the scene unfold.

"Hey! I'm talking to you" Bobby grabbed her arm turning her to face him "What's wrong with you?" his eyes searching hers for an answer.

Shakia tore her arm out of his grip "What Bobby?! I thought I talked to dam much." Bobby face went from anger to confusion right to guilt.

Shakia turned on her heel and walked to her car ignoring Bobby yelling after her as she got in and drove off. When Bobby turned around and walked back over to his car.

Jessica jumped off the hood. "Where the hell did Kia go?" She looked at Bobby waiting for her answer.

Bobby sighed and rubbed his hand over his tired face "I snapped at her before for no reason when she was trying to stop me and Angel from popping that kid. But I didn't mean for her to get that upset." Angel sighed

Jack looked at Bobby and sighed in irritation at his dumb ass brother "Dam it Bobby, If you haven't noticed, she just found out about mom. Of course she is more emotional then us right now we've known about longer then she has. And you snapping at her isn't helping the situation". Jessica walked over to the car and pulled out her phone again. Angel sighed

Bobby looked over at Jessica who was on her phone praying that Shakia would pick up. When she sighed in frustration and put her phone in her pocket he knew that she didn't answer. He shook his head and got in the car everyone following suit; and he drove them home.


	9. A set up

Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't put any chapters up lately, but they should be coming regularly now. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.

General POV

When the siblings arrived back at the house Shakia's car wasn't there so they assumed she wasn't home. They all headed to bed knowing that she would come home when she was ready.

Bobby woke up at one a.m. and went downstairs to get something to eat. He walked into the kitchen and put a pot on to boil with water, with a little salt and pasta. He then found another saucepan and put pasta sauce into it. He also put a loaf of garlic bread into the oven; Jack wasn't the only Mercer who could cook. With a mother like Evelyn she mad sure all of her children could cook and be able to take care of themselves and each other.

Bobby had his back to the back door when he heard it open and close. He put the wooden spoon down and turned around. Shakia was putting her jacket on the hook and looked up and saw Booby.

Bobby sighed and put his hands in his pockets "Kia I didn't mean to snap at you earlier."

Shakia looked up at him and smiled "Bobby its okay, I overacted. I am just on the edge with everything with mom. Bobby nodded.

Shakia walked over to the stove and added stuff to the pasta sauce, Bobby smiled and moved over to the sink to strain the water out of the pasta. He put the pasta in a bowl and went to pull the garlic bread out of the oven. While he did this Shakia added the sauce to the pasta and mixed it. They put the food on the kitchen table and grabbed glasses, plates, forks and soda. Bobby sat in his seat and Kia sat in hers. Both sat with smiles on their faces, and not moving to eat.

Within five minutes the smell reached upstairs, and they heard a set of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Angel walked "Dam something smells good" and sat down, Shakia laughed.

They heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Jack and Jessica walked in at sat down with smiles on their faces.

Bobby shook his head and looked at Angel "Why am I not surprised that your greedy ass was the first down here?" Angle just flashed his white teeth at Bobby and the rest of the table laughed. The said their prayer and all began to eat.

There they sat the five of the Mercer kids eating together and joking around like they used too.

Bobby, Angel, Jack, Shakia and Jessica pulled up in front of the store in both Bobby's and Jessica's car. When they got out Jessica and Shakia sat on Bobby's hood. Angel leaned back on to Shakia's legs, while Jack and Bobby stood facing everyone else.

Jerry's car pulled up behind Jessica's car. He got out and walked over to his siblings "All right, I'm here. What?"

Bobby sighed and put his hands in his pockets "Last night we found out it wasn't random. The witness was paid, and the whole gang story was some bullshit."

Jerry looked shocked and mad at the same time "Are you serious, man? Come on now."

Jessica hopped off the car "Yeah." She walked over to her car and grabbed her jacket out the front seat and locked her car up.

The group looked up when they saw the owner walk over to the store. They all walked towards the man.

"Can l help you?" the man asked he looked a bit nervous. But who wouldn't be nervous after having a shooting take place at your store.

Bobby spoke up "Yeah, if we could just have a moment of your time, sir. Evelyn Mercer was our mother."

The man nodded "She was a good lady. I liked her very much. Let's come inside." Jack rubbed a hand over his face; the siblings knew he was nervous about going into the store.

The siblings moved into the store and the man began playing the tape of what happened that night.

_Evelyn was walking to the back of the store to look at the turkeys that were in the refrigerator. Evelyn turned and said something to the cashier which made him smile and she turned back to inspect the turkeys further._

Jessica smiled, their mother always loved to pick the turkey saying that they needed the plumpest ones.

_The next thing that happened was two men entered the store with guns pointing at the cashier. Evelyn hid behind the aisle hopping not to be seen. The gunman made the cashier give him the money and when that was done he shoot him. They looked towards the back of the store._

Bobby shook his head "This doesn't add up. He's already got the money." He looked confused, sad and pissed all at the same time. Angel was gripping the sides of his jeans knowing already what was going to happen next.

_The men headed to the back of the store with guns raised. When they reached Evelyn she said something to them before they raised their guns and shot her. Evelyn hit the floor._

Jack let tears run down his face and walked to the back of the store not being able to look at the tape any longer. Jessica walked after Jack and gave him a hug knowing how much he needed it. Shakia wiped the tears that rolled down her face.

_Jessica ran in the store and looked down at the puddle of blood and the cashier on the floor. She called out what looked to be "Mom!" Jessica looked towards the end of the store. She walked towards the back of the store and looked at their mother on the floor. Jessica's knees buckle underneath her and she sunk to the floor sobbing once she hit the ground. The screen went fuzzy and the tape stopped._

Shakia lets out a sob and Angel pulls her to him, she tucks her head into his chest. Jerry turned his head away from the screen. The man turned the tape and TV off. Jack and Jessica walked back over. Shakia turned around and hugged Jessica.

Bobby was the first to speak up "Supposedly, a witness told police this was a gang shooting. You know anything about that?" Everyone looked up at the man.

The man thought for a moment "The police talked for a long time with one man. One man more than the others."

Jerry looked up "Would you remember what he looks like if you see him?"

The man nodded "He comes in for Gatorade after the games. Big guy always wears sweats, never a jacket. Even with snow or rain. He has a dog and a...-"The man moved his hands over his head in a circular motion "You know a... - "

Angel said "A fro? Like an Afro? Like Ben Wallace, the basketball player?" Angel should know he had one growing up.

The man nodded "Pistons. Yes, yes, Ben Wallace."

Shakia stepped forward and asked the man "Is he on the courts a lot?"

The man looked over at her and nodded again "On the courts or at the gym."

They walked out of the store. Bobby looked at his brothers and sisters "That wasn't no gang shooting, that was an execution. They set Mom up. They set her up. Come on"

All five of the siblings ran towards the school which was basically across the street from the store and the other basketball court.

They walked into the gym and it was packed due to the current basketball game going on. The group walked to the end of the court with Jessica and Shakia trailing in the back

Bobby looked at them "You guys ready?"

Jerry looked over at Bobby "What's the plan, Bobby?"

Bobby shook his head at his brother the saint "We're winging it, Jerry." Jerry sighed.

Jack rolled his eyes "We always wing it. We're gonna get killed."

Angel's head snapped in his direction "What you mean ''we,'' white boy?" Jessica slapped him in the back of his head telling him to behave, while Shakia giggled at Angels face after Jessica hit him.

Bobby looked over at Angel "You ready?" Angle nodded, grabbed Shakia's hand and walked away.

Bobby walked on to the court right in the middle of the game. Jerry looked at Jack and Jessica in annoyed way "Here we go."

The referee walked up to Bobby "l don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you better get the hell out of here, friend." Bobby took the ball from him.

"I'd love to, friend, but I can't." Bobby started dribbling the ball "Yeah! I got the rock now! I got this motherfucker now!" The player went to grab him and Bobby hit him the in the face with the ball. "What, bitch? No need to grab me" The rest of the players on the court went to get Bobby. Jerry ran out on the court to back him up as Bobby pulled his gun out and the players backed up "This will only take a second. Now shut up and listen!"

The people in the gym were getting a little loud and rowdy so Jack pulled Jessica closer to him just in case anything happened.

Bobby still had his gun out "My name is Bobby Mercer. And some of you probably knew my mother. And some of you probably know she was shot about a week ago across the street. She was a sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood!"

Some players moved closer to Bobby and Jerry jumped forward "Back the hell up!"

"I'm looking for the witness. I got this. Ballplayer, Big guy, supposedly never wears a coat. Dog lover. Ring any bells? You tell me where l can find the guy and you can finish your game. All we wanna do is talk to the guy. You can end this real quickly." Bobby yelled at everyone in the gym.

Some kid got up out of his seat and headed towards the exit. Jack and Jessica noticed and followed the kid out of the gym. The kid noticed the duo that was following him and started to run.

Jack and Jessica ran after him, Jack yelled out "Hey! Hey, kid! No running in the halls!" The kid went too got out the door but it was blocked by Angel and Shakia. Shakia grabbed the kid and pushed him into the wall, the kid yelled "Get off me!"

Shakia looked at him "Why you running?" Jack leaned on the wall looking bored. Jessica headed down the hall back to the game.

The boy looked at Shakia harder "Get off me, I don't know nothing."

Angel stepped up to the kid and looked down at him "Why don't you shut up? You got something to tell me, youngster?"

Jerry was yelling at some players "Back the fuck up!" A player moved up to Jerry.

Bobby pushed a player that came to close to his brother for his comfort. "I'm looking for who killed my mother. You tell me where I can find this guy and you can finish your game."

Jessica walked onto the court when a player went to hit Bobby; she pulled him back and punched him in the face, he fell to the floor. She yelled out "Anyone's got a problem?" the players backed up some more. She smirked and looked over at her brothers "We got him" She turned and walked off the court.

Bobby threw the ball over his shoulder "I appreciate your help very much. You've all been upstanding citizens. Enjoy the rest of your game." He walked after Jessica.

Jerry looked at his brother and shook his head "You crazy as hell." He followed after him and Jessica as well.

Bobby walked up to Angle. Jack, Shakia and some kid "What do we got here?"

Shakia leaned on the wall next to the kid "Bobby, meet Keenan. Keenan, this is Bobby. Something tells me he was on his way to deliver a warning."

Bobby nodded "What's his name, Keenan?"

Keenan looked nervous "Damian. He's my brother."

Bobby smiled "He's your brother? No shit. These are my brothers and sisters.

Keenan looked around at them in disbelief "No, dog. He's my real brother."

Bobby shook his head "Yeah, these are my real brothers. This is Angel, I'm Bobby. This is Jack and Jeremiah. These are our sisters Shakia and Jessica. So, what about you and Damian? You guys still close? Does he live at home with you?"

Keenan nodded "Yeah. But I ain't telling you shit else." Jessica chuckled.

Angel looked at him "l wouldn't sell out my brothers or my sisters either."

Bobby took his book bag "Just calm down, okay? Look, we just wanna talk to him. We wanna ask him a few questions. Is he gonna cooperate?" The kid shook his head 'no'.

Jessica who was holding a paper "We got something. He lives in the Gardens, right over there."

Bobby handed him his bag back "Enjoy the rest of the game, okay? Don't worry about it."

Jack smirked "These are nice grades. Better stay in school." He moved to walk away but stopped and grabbed the kid's chain around his neck "What is that? Aluminum?"

Jerry laughed "Shit doesn't even spin." Jack laughed as well.

Shakia walked over and punched Jack in the arm "Grow the hell up". While Jessica punched Jerry in the arm and said "leave him alone".


	10. Oh crap

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am going to try to update regularly now. Thank you to all that have read my story. Please comment and let me know what you think! 8)

_General POV_

All six siblings were sitting in Bobby's car which they drove from the store over to the gardens projects. Six in a car was a tight fight. Bobby was in the drivers, Angel in the passenger, Jerry, Jack, and Shakia were sitting in the back with Jessica sitting on Jerry's legs. Let's just say they were all hoping to get out of the car soon.

Jerry shook his head "I just don't get it. Why would somebody hire a goddamn killer to shoot Mom?" he rubbed Jessica's arms because Bobby had no heat and she was shivering.

Bobby gripped the steering wheel "Here's an idea, we'll wait for the shithead to get back and we'll ask him."

Jerry rolled his eyes at his brother "Well, y'all do what y'all gotta do. I got gymnastics. Come on, let me out." Everyone but the girls turned to look at him and laugh.

Bobby laughed "You got your leotard on, Jerry?" Angel chuckled again.

Jerry hit angel lightly behind his head "Go to hell. Y'all know what I'm talking about. I got a schedule to keep. Girls got gymnastics, I gotta take them. Come on, let me out, man." Jessica moved off of his lap and into Shakia's lap so he could get out of the car.

Bobby looked towards the backseat "You wanna take Cracker Jack with you? He's very flexible." Shakia and Jessica tried to stifle their laughter.

Jack kicked Bobby's seat "Bobby, you're the one who took ballet." Shakia and Jessica let out a chuckle at that one and Angel smirked.

Jessica moved into Jerry's seat and snuggled up to Shakia who was freezing as well.

Jerry still had the car door open. "Please do me a favor and behave ya'll selves for once."

Shakia and Jessica giggled knowing exactly what he was talking about. Jack paid no mind to him and Angel rolled his eyes at him.

Bobby smiled innocently "now come on Jerry, Does this look like a face that does anything wrong?" Even Jerry laughed at that one.

Jerry waved "I will see ya'll later" Everyone said there varies of 'bye to their brother.

Jack was leaning on the back door, messing with the fog on the window, he started singing softly "I don't mind If it rains or freezes, Long as I got my plastic Jesus, riding on the dashboard…"

Bobby looked over at his brother "I don't know how you did it for so many years. It must have driven you crazy, Angel. You're on a ship for what, six months at a time with nothing but dudes?"

Angel looked over at Bobby "It wasn't a ship. And the Marines went coed. They got girls now."

"Yeah, I bet you them girls look like dudes too, though." Bobby chuckled.

Angel smirked "not after six months they don't." both Angel and Bobby laughed lightly.

Shakia's phone rang and everyone looked at her. She pulled it out and saw a name flashing on the screen that she hopped she would never have to see again 'Kyle". She closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

Jessica looked at her noticing she ignored her boyfriends call "Kia what did you and Kyle get into a fight?" not understanding why her sister would ignore a call from her boyfriend.

Shakia sighed not really ready to talk about "Yeah we did, it happened before I went to New York." She said forgetting her brothers were in the car.

She was reminded when she heard the Michigan Mauler's loud mouth along with Mr. pearly white teeth.

Bobby turned in his seat "Who the fuck is Kyle and why is he calling you?" he was glaring at the two expecting an answer.

Before she could answer Angel jumped in "You got a boyfriend and didn't mention this to us the whole time we have been here? What about you Jessica you got someone that we need to worry about or mainly take care of?"

Jessica and Shakia looked surprised and nervous for different reasons. Shakia didn't want to talk about Kyle because it was still to painful. Jessica wanted her current boyfriend to stay in one piece and alive. They wished that they could just change the subject.

Their wish cam true when Jack yelled "Oh, that's him. It's him!'

All five of them got out the car, but Bobby turned to his sisters "We will be talking bout this later." Both sisters sighed and rolled their eyes at him.

They walked in the apartment building to see some guy without a jacket waiting for the elevator.

"Yo Damien! You Damien?" Bobby yelled as he pulled his gun out. The guy got scared and jumped into the elevator.

They ran towards the elevator with Angel yelling at Bobby "Why are you pulling out guns and shit, dog?" the elevator closed just as they reached it and Bobby kicked the door.

He looked back at Jack and Jessica "Stay here. Tell me where it stops." He looked at Angel and Shakia "Come on!" They headed into the staircase and started running up. They reached the fourth floor when Angle and Bobby started getting tired, and Shakia looked like it was the easiest thing in the world. She wasn't even that out of breath,

Jack and Jess where standing at the elevator, they were watching the numbers light up every time the elevator passed a floor. It stopped at the sixth floor, and Jessica ran towards the stair case and opened the door to yell up to her siblings "Six it stopped at the sixth floor."

Bobby and Angel sighed in irritation after being tired. Angel was leaning against the railing of the stairs breathing hard. Shakia chuckled and went to get him while Bobby took off up the stairs. "Come on my Marine, we got to get this clown" Angel threw his head back and allowed her to pull him up the stairs in a slower pace.

Bobby busted thought the door on the floor and looked down the hallway to see Damien opening his door "Yo! Yo, Damien, I just wanna ask you a few questions!" Bobby could tell this guy was going to be a pain in the ass already.

Damien looked back at him and then into his house "I got something for your ass!" he relished two dogs that headed straight for Bobby "Bite his ass, Chucky!"

Bobby stopped "Oh, shit!" the dog jumped on him and started biting at his jacket."

Angel and Shakia were walking up the last stair case when the heard frantic yells from their brother "Angel! Angel!" they both ran as fast as they could through the stairwell door. Looking down the hallway they saw two dogs on the floor attacking their older brother.

Shakia yelled "Oh my God, Bobby!" she looked around for something to help him as they moved closer to him.

Bobby looked back shaking his arms and legs trying to get the dogs off of him "Get this fucking dog off my leg! Shit! There's a dog trying to eat me, Help me, man." He yelled looking back at his siblings.

Angel ran towards the stairs again "Hold on!" Shakia went closer to Bobby as Angel grabbed a fire extinguisher.

Bobby yelled "it's biting my legs off! Kia get back!" Bobby noticed that his sister was getting too close to the dogs for his liking.

Angle ran down the hall and sprayed the dogs with the extinguisher "Get up off my brother! Get up off my brother, little boy! What you doing?" the dogs ran away and Shakia moved to help Bobby get up.

The moved into the apartment guns drawn with Shakia helping a Bobby that kept stumbling because he eyes were burning.

Angel rounded the corner of the apartment with his gun raised, "Where you at, playboy?" he looked towards the kitchen

Bobby rubbed at his eyes "My eyes. Give me something for my eyes!" he leaned against the wall. They area around his eyes was looking really red.

Shakia saw and unopened water bottle and opened it "Here Bobby put that in your eyes." He took the bottle from her and rubbed the water into his eyes.

Shakia looked over to the open window and when she looked outside of it, Damien was going down the side of the building hanging from a rope. When he looked up and saw Shakia with her head at the window he tried shooting her. The bullet grazed her arm, if Bobby didn't jerk her back in time the bullet would have went completely through her arm.

Angel and Bobby looked at each other and pointed both of their handguns out the window and tried to shoot Damien. Shakia decided it was time for her to go back downstairs and wait with Jessica and Jack. He arm was pulsing at them moment and shooting a gun with that arm was going to hurt for a while.

Bobby yelled down to Damien "All we wanted to do was talk!" the next bullet flew past Angels head and Bobby had enough "I ain't playing with this dude!"

Angle looked around and saw a knife on the table her ran over to and brought it to the rope that Damien was hanging from "You're going down now!" He slammed the knife down on the rope and Damien fell and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Angel looked over at Bobby "Think he dead?" he said with a small smile.

Bobby shook his head "No, he ain't dead. He's just fucked up. Let's go talk to him now." Both brothers headed down the stairs to meet up with their other siblings.

Jack and Shakia were looking out the window in amazement; they saw Damien fall from the side of the building and onto the ground.

When Angel and Bobby walked to the bottom of the stairs Jessica turned and smacked them both in the back of their heads. She muttered "Stupid asses" on her way outside.

Jack and Shakia chuckled at their older brothers before walking after Jessica. Bobby and Angel walked out with a scowl on their faces after getting smacked.

They all headed towards Damien who was lying on his back with his leg bent in a weird angle.

Jessica smirked "Man, you must be freezing." Shakia linked her arms through Jessica's and smirked as well.

Bobby walked up to him and picked his gun up from the floor "You won't need this any more, playboy." After putting the safety on he tucked the gun in his waist band.

Shakia step on Damien's hand and when he hissed in pain she said "You know why we're here, Damien?"

Damien ignored her and pleaded with them "Come on, man, call me an ambulance."

Bobby looked at his own arms "An ambulance? What, for my dog bites? I'm gonna be okay. You give me a name, I'll call them."

Shakia spoke up again a little pissed for being ignored the first time "I wanna know who shot up that liquor store now"

Damien shook his head frantically "Man, I didn't shoot no one." He answered a little too quickly.

Angel glared clearly not believing him. He leaned in towards him "Say what? Speak up. Can't hear you, playboy. It's hard to hear you out here with all this wind. If we leave, ain't nobody else gonna hear you out here either. They say it's gonna be a cold night. You ain't gonna make it far with that leg." All the siblings smirked at that.

Damien closed his eyed for a moment and when he opened the he sighed "Look, man, these two fools said they'd pay me a few dubs if I said I saw some gangsters shoot up the place, all right? But I didn't hurt no one!" Jessica rolled her eyes at him.

Bobby turned around grabbing Shakia and Jessica by the arm. Jack followed not really knowing what to do. You can tell he didn't want to leave the guy out here like that,

Angel looked at the guy "Well, turn into a fucking Fudgesicle." Angel had to bite his tongue at his own comment to prevent himself from smirking.

Damien shook his head "Hey, come on, man! I can't say nothing!" He was pleading with Angel while the other siblings had their backs turned.

Angel nodded his head "Fair enough. You're gonna die right here." With that Angel turned around walking away from the guy and towards his siblings "I'm calling his bluff."

Jessica shook her head "We can not leave him out here like that he will die" Jack nodded his head in agreement with her. Jessica wasn't ready to have the kind of blood on her hands especially if he didn't actually kill their mother himself.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders "I really can care less if he dies out here he helped Ma's killers." Angel nodded his head in agreement with him. Shakia stood silent she didn't know who side to pick she had never killed someone before just beat the crap out of them and she want sure she could start doing it now.

Jack looked back over at him" Maybe we should just call him an ambulance and just leave." Bobby and Angle looked at him like he had three heads.

Angle looked at Bobby "Think he gonna break?" Angel really didn't care of this guy died or not.

Bobby looked at his brother "You see that sparerib hanging out of his leg? It's just a matter of time."

Jack was turned around looking at Damien and when Bobby noticed "Turn around, what the fuck you looking at?" Angel hit Jack in the arm causing Shakia to punch Angle in the stomach. The girls never let anyone hit Jack even though he could defend himself.

Jack rolled his eyes and punched Angel in the arm and muttered "Dick" as he headed back towards Damien with Bobby in the lead. The rest of the siblings' followed suit.

Damien was lying on the floor grunting in pain "I'll tell you where you can find him! Come on! Just call me an ambulance."

She leaned down towards him "Give me a name. Where can we find him?" Damien told the siblings all he knew. By the time they got home it was 2 am. They were going after the killer's tomorrow night.

When they walked in the girls sat on the couch while and put the TV on. Angel, Bobby and Jack walked over and stood in front of the TV. The girls looked up at them with a glare wondering why they were standing in front of the TV.

Shakia rolled her eyes "I am pretty sure none of you are made of glass so can ya'll move your asses out of the way' Jessica chuckled at her. The brother's faces were still serious which made the girls nervous.

Bobby looked down at them "Shakia who is Kyle? And Jessica what is the name of your boyfriend?" Both girls turned a little pale…..


End file.
